Kliss Me
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: RPF Darren's been planning to get Chris back with an onstage kiss. One-shot prompt as a 500th review present. Darren Criss and Criss Colfer fic. Written for mardie186's prompt. Review?


**I asked for prompts for a 500****th**** review present for No Place Like Home and I got TWO excellent prompts and I want to do them both… THAT might take a little time… Here's the first one tho… mardie186 asked for a RPF about the onstage Kliss and the later Kurt in Blaine's tie debacle. I had already thought about writing something about that myself which is why that jumped out at me. I am in two minds about this RPF thing… On the one hand, it's fun and I like to read it myself, even though I sincerely believe Darren is straight and this is just a Klaine continuation of fantasy. On the other… What If I ever met Chris or Darren? Instead of being able to applaud their work and commend them, I'll just be thinking the WHOLE time… "I've written a sex scene about you."**

**Anyway, I came to the conclusion that I would write it. As a story it seems intriguing and to be fair, I'll probably never meet either of them anyway… (And if I ever marry Darren, my computer history, my saved documents, and my entire account on this site would need to be deleted anyhow :P May as well go the whole hog, so to speak!).**

**In this story, Darren has never come out publicly to deny or confirm rumours of his sexuality. Chris has an idea that he's gay, but he's never come out and asked Darren. (I can't stand "Oh! Chris, you've turned me gay and I love you forever!" as a believable scenario… sorry)**

**I hope you enjoy this mardie186! **

**(Please everyone let me know what you think… SO dubious about my skills at RPF that it's not even funny… )**

Darren grinned.

Chris loved this. He bounced around the stage in his over-the-top Kurt persona and Darren suddenly couldn't wait to knock him down a peg. He'd been building up to this all week. He'd gotten the idea into his head a few weeks ago, when a fan had asked Chris on Twitter whether he scripted the skit they performed, and Chris had cheekily replied that he had been trying to make Darren crack.

Darren had known this already of course. There was the "Stedman" incident. _That_ had been hard to stay tight-lipped for.

But for Chris to publicly acknowledge that he was playing with him…. That meant game on. Darren knew that the fans would be watching them even more closely now, to see if he would crack. He had to up the game.

That's when he'd decided on the kiss.

It was going to leave Chris speechless onstage, and then he would be the one who won this contest.

Plus… Kissing Chris Colfer wasn't exactly hard work.

Chris bounced some more as Kurt, and Darren couldn't help the goofy smile on his face, thankful that Blaine would have had a similar expression.

It certainly hadn't escaped their attention that Kurt as a character was only slightly more excitable than Darren's real-life personality, and Blaine was only slightly more subdued than Chris. Darren loved to see Chris like this. Bubbly and overly-happy Chris just made Darren smile inside.

Not that he didn't love it when Chris was quiet too; softly spoken and so, so humble.

He would never stop being amazed at Chris. He seemed so much older than twenty-one. He made Darren feel very unaccomplished, even if he knew (sensibly) that that wasn't true.

Darren pulled all the right faces as Chris read his poem.

His face lit up, and he had this amazing energy. He truly loved every moment of performing.

Darren let himself get drawn into the way his mouth moved around the words, his lips never quite exposing his teeth, and his tongue peeking through his lips cheekily.

Darren didn't like to admit to himself just how much of this kiss was going to be for his own benefit.

He knew that Chris was off-limits. If there was anyone in the entire world that Darren should not touch, it was _Chris_ _Colfer_. He was an instrumental person in Glee, and character-wise, Darren really had no way of escaping him, so if he tried things on, and it got weird or messy, then Darren might as well sign his resignation from the show.

Unfortunately, knowing he shouldn't want Chris, and actually wanting Chris so badly he could scream seemed to go hand in hand. He'd cheered with his friends when he got the role; being cast as _Chris_ _Colfer's_ love interest seemed like it was too good to be true. Then he spent time with Chris, and well… he didn't love him or anything. He couldn't love Chris. There was no way. He just wanted to spend a lot of time with him. He just wanted to see him happy all the time. Those weren't strictly loving feelings. They could apply to anyone.

He just wanted to kiss him senseless in front of a crowd of thousands.

Yeah… maybe Darren might have to work on that 'friendship boundary' thing.

The point was…

Darren sort of forgot the point as the crowd laughed at Chris's little dance as he said "For your Emmy consideration, 2011" with a huge grin.

Darren sort of gulped a bit then.

He told himself that he wasn't nervous.

If he was, it was only be because this kiss was live.

Not because he wanted to see if Chris would kiss him back.

Not because of that.

* * *

><p>Chris grinned at the crowd. This was the best feeling. They had worked so hard all tour, and to be able to have this little moment was so fulfilling.<p>

He purposely hadn't let Darren read the poem.

The growth spurt line rocked the house, and Chris loved Darren's gracious little smile and bob.

He really had been lucky to work with Darren this year. He'd found a great friend who was so caring and talented it was insane. Chris didn't want to make fun of him tonight. He just wanted to tell him how much he respected him, and admired him.

How much he wanted him.

God.

Chris chastised his brain.

He didn't even know for sure if Darren was gay or not. All the signs were there, he was a musical theatre geek, he dressed well, and he was constantly single despite his devastating good looks.

He kissed like nothing else on earth.

Chris hated lusting after Darren.

It was hard when Kurt was scripted that way, and Chris happened to share Kurt's opinion that Blaine was the most gorgeous thing in the world. Chris found it hard not to just reach out and run his fingers through Darren's hair most of the time, and he knew that he couldn't just blame that on being too connected to his character.

Chris finally finished the poem, almost eager to get offstage where he might be able to get some distance between himself and Darren. Anything to clear his head.

"Blaine Warbler," he said in a mock southern accent that had always made the two of them smile because he really wasn't very good at it, "Will you… join glee club?" Chris screamed and tossed himself on the floor to wriggle his feet in the air in pure ridiculousness. That line always got a huge reaction, so he was surprised when Darren began to speak over the top of the crowd.

"Just shut up," Darren said with some strange kind of urgency, "Come here."

Chris stared at him a little before realising he should play along… there was a huge audience.

"Come here. Get up. Come here," Darren said and Chris really didn't know what to expect as he leapt lightly to his feet and trotted over to him.

_Always in character, Chris_, he reminded himself. Whatever was about to happen was so far from scripted that Chris knew it was going to be some sort of payback for all the times he'd tried to break Darren's cool as a cucumber stage persona. If he stayed in character he should be fine.

"Kurt," Darren sort of sighed, and Chris dared to look at him, "You had me at Emmy."

So many things happened at once that Chris wasn't sure which happened first. Did Darren grab him first? Say that funny little line first? Did Chris raise his hands up strangely?

Or did Darren kiss him?

Did the world sort of stop in that infinitesimal moment when Chris unthinkingly leaned in and opened his mouth to the kiss, to Darren? He came to his senses milliseconds or days later and plastered a swooning look on his face as he pulled away, falling about the stage dramatically.

He kind of hated himself right then.

Darren looked a little stunned himself, but took his cue from Chris and slipped right back into Blaine.

"What do you think, guys, should I join glee club?" he called, and it was only that Chris had done this same scene with him so many times before, and knew him so well, that he noticed his drop in energy. He was lacking that enthusiasm, that spark, as if he'd left it in Chris's mouth.

"You know what, Kurt, I've always wanted to do something that the Warblers have never let me do..." he said slowly, and Chris jumped in almost too quickly and breathlessly.

"Wear another blazer?" he asked, and his heart pounded madly as Darren turned and knelt down to him.

"We've been through this," he said in this amazingly sultry voice that Chris had never heard before, "You _love_ the blazer."

Chris had heard him say those lines about a million times before. But never had they literally made him want to rip Darren's blazer right off him.

Luckily Kurt was flustered too, and Chris played it up as Darren went on.

Backstage was going to be very interesting.

Chris sort of hated that he had to go and change into his leotard for Single Ladies straight after this.

* * *

><p>Darren took a deep breath as he tapped lightly on the door.<p>

"Come in if you're good looking!" Chris called breathlessly from inside, and Darren smirked a little as he opened the door.

"Not to be conceited…" he said lightly, closing the door behind him and Chris spun around to face him.

"Darren!" he sort of shrieked a little, and made to cover his chest.

Darren wished he wouldn't.

"Chris…" he said by way of an apology, but his voice seemed to stick in his throat as he stared at Chris. He had boxer shorts on (and boy was _that_ fulfilling far too many of Darren's night time fantasies than he liked to admit!) and he was trying to tug on a tiny scrap of nylon.

"Darren! Get out! I need to be on, in like twenty minutes, and this damned leotard!" Chris let out a frustrated grunt as he tugged at it. "So glad this is the last time I have to try struggle my way into this thing!"

Darren couldn't help the little smile that played about his mouth as he watched Chris half nakedly try to squeeze into lycra.

"Need some help?" he asked in a broken tone before he even thought about what he was asking.

Chris stared at him.

Darren didn't know what to make of the look on Chris's face. It wasn't horrified, or amused. It was like Chris was seeing him as someone new, and Darren didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"O-okay," Chris said shakily, and his eyes caught Darren's gaze. Chris's pupils were blown wide and dark, and Darren almost couldn't keep in the groan that threatened to pass his lips.

Darren moved too quickly to even comprehend what he was doing. Even trying to remember afterward, he had no conscious memory of ever making the decision to move.

But suddenly he had Chris's face in his hands for the second time in ten minutes, and his lips were crushing against his furiously, starving for whatever Chris could offer him.

This time there was no audience.

And this time, instead of Chris pulling away to quickly, he pulled on Darren's Warbler costume and deepened the kiss, wrapping his tongue around Darren's and fisting a hand in Darren's hair.

Darren couldn't help it then, letting out that pent-up moan that had been longing to escape, and Chris made a squeaky little sigh in response.

Darren didn't care about anything then, except that Chris wasn't close enough. Would never be close enough.

Darren wrapped an arm around Chris's waist and pulled him forward, pressing their hips together firmly, both groaning at the meeting of bodies.

Darren broke the kiss then to look into Chris's eyes and just stare. Lost in the beauty of them.

Then the two of them seemed to come to some unspoken agreement. Darren's jacket was shrugged off roughly, and Chris suddenly had a hand at Darren's fly, stroking him roughly. Darren's breath caught in his throat, and he stilled Chris's hand before it became too much. Chris looked at him with a slightly hurt look and Darren placed a kiss on his neck to placate him. He kissed lower and found Chris's nipple, sucking it firmly and loving the way Chris's back arched with a cry.

"Darren!"

Darren merely grinned and let his fingers explore the waistband of Chris's boxer's as he sunk to the floor. He raised his eyes in question to Chris, who merely groaned loudly and ran his fingers through Darren's hair, holding on tightly.

Darren pulled Chris's boxers downwards in one swift movement, almost gasping as he saw how hard Chris was for him.

Darren's finger's lightly traced Chris's dick as he shivered, then, with a grin and no warning besides, Darren let his mouth take Chris in. His head bobbed over the tip, and Chris gave a needy little whine and his grip on Darren's hair tightened.

Darren loosened his Dalton tie in an effort to make his throat a little more accessible as he took Chris deeper and deeper into his mouth. Chris seemed to see what he was doing and pulled Darren off him. Darren sat on his knees, a little mesmerised as Chris sank slowly to the floor, dick still proudly at attention and on show.

Chris slipped Darren's tie from his neck and threw it in a pile of clothes for the Beyonce costume he had lying in the dressing room.

"Can I?" he asked Darren slowly, motioning towards Darren's pants and Darren certainly didn't have the heart to say no, or the will to want to.

Darren merely kissed Chris again, loving the almost lazy taste of him on his tongue; after so long it seemed nice to just enjoy the simple pleasure of kissing Chris. But he certainly wasn't about to say no.

Chris smiled into Darren's mouth and his fingers slowly undid Darren's fly, stroking him through his own boxers. Darren couldn't help himself then, and struggled to pull down his pants and boxers in one go, still kissing Chris madly.

Chris giggled at that.

"Eager," he teased, and Darren was loving that this was comfortable. It wasn't weird. What seemed weird was that it didn't feel weird. And that made him smile.

"For you?" Darren said breathlessly, "You bet!"

Chris groaned.

"We have no time, you understand? I have to be onstage in," he glanced at a clock on the wall, "exactly ten minutes. Oh, Christ… That can't be right, can it? My leotard!"

Darren whined as Chris pulled away from him. Chris seemed to miss the warmth of his body too, because he was abruptly back with his hand around Darren's dick.

"You have exactly three minutes to come, otherwise it's up to you, okay?" he said warningly, and swiped his thumb over the tip of Darren's dick, collecting a little bit of pre-come and giving Darren a hesitant sort of look before bringing the thumb up to his lips and licking it off.

The mere sight of that made Darren harder than he thought possible and he reached out for Chris's dick too, loving the firm feel of it under his fingers, stroking lightly, then faster to match Chris's speed on his own.

Darren began to gasp as he could see lights popping behind his vision.

"Chris, I'm close, honey," he said softly, and reached forward to kiss him, mouth shakily open and gaping as he shuddered and groaned his release into Chris's mouth as he spurted into his hand.

He didn't allow himself any time to bask.

He broke the kiss in a rush, bringing his head back down to suck and tongue at Chris's dick, until several moments later Chris let out a throaty noise and came hard in Darren's mouth.

Chris cupped his hand under Darren's chin and kissed him roughly. Darren could feel Chris tasting himself in Darren's mouth and almost getting hard again.

"We need to talk about this," Chris said softly, "But first I have to go dance, okay?" he added with a tiny smile. He was being very subdued, even for him, and Darren suddenly worried that he hadn't wanted this.

As he helped Chris pull on the leotard, unable to really believe what they had just done, he paused to pull Chris into an embrace and press a kiss to his temple.

"This wasn't just sex. I hope you know that, Chris," he said, and tugged one of Chris's arms through the leotard's sleeve as he did so.

Chris let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god!" he laughed and kissed Darren swiftly before turning his attention back to his sequined garment. Hands were flying everywhere trying to get him looking presentable. Darren didn't really know what to do about that "I just had sex" look in his eye, though.

He really didn't want to make that go away.

He suddenly spied the Dalton tie laying discarded on the floor.

Darren grinned as he slipped it around Chris's neck and tightened it.

Chris gave him a questioning look, raising one eyebrow in a way that made Darren want to fuck him properly right there.

"After that kiss, Kurt belongs to Blaine." Darren said by way of explanation.

He went a little red as he met Chris's gaze sweetly.

"After what just happened here? You belong to me."

Darren watched Chris's expression change as comprehension flew across his face.

Then Chris was kissing him madly.

They still needed to talk, and they would. But they both knew how that conversation was going to go.

Darren smiled at how painful it was to let Chris escape his sight for even a matter of minutes. Chris gave him a gorgeous full blown smile and dashed out the door with two minutes to spare.

Darren threw himself down on the floor exhaustedly, fly still unzipped and Dalton blazer flung haphazardly on the floor. The room smelled of sex, and while usually that would be a bit gross, it also smelled strongly of Chris, and Darren found the combination of scents delightful.

He grinned to himself as he picked up his phone, ready to Google Chris just to see his face.

He figured he would check Twitter first and grinned as he heard the opening strains of Single Ladies blaring from the stage area.

A new tweet from Chris popped up in his newsfeed. He must have tweeted as he ran to get onstage, Darren thought to himself with a grin.

_chriscolfer__ Chris Colfer _

_Things I learned on the Glee tour: There's no glamorous way of getting into a leotard._

Darren smiled at the secret.

He sure as hell was going to find a glamorous way of getting him _out_ of that thing later.


End file.
